POV Of A Uke
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Insight on Yami and Seto's relationship in the dragon tamer's point of view.


Disclaimer: I won't claim them as mine. Yami might hurt me if I try and claim Seto, so I'd just assume leave them to their own devices. 

A/N: This idea came to me when I was lying in my bed and it was, what, 4:30AM? Youji was asleep on the ceiling and I couldn't sleep so then the idea came when it started to rain. 

Saa…It's in Seto-chan's POV, hence the title, and it's just him speaking and thinking and other things. So…yeah.

Youji: Orange-sama, so literate. 

Aya: Who gave you permission to speak?

Youji: O_O

OGE: Nyah Nyah! ^^ I called your seme! Now you're in trouble playboy!!

Youji: Aya-sama, fancy meeting you here…eheh…oh boy… 

I love the rain. 

My seme however does not.

He knows it is necessary. He knows that we need the rain to survive. But that doesn't mean he has to like it. His multi-colored hair falls and gets in his face. He is constantly knocking it out of his face; his crimson eyes narrowing in annoyance. 

My hair is cooperative. See, it's cut short so it doesn't get in my way. Though my leather would stick to me if I had it, but I don't, so I'll just ignore the cold. Must think warm…

Let's see, the warmest thing I can think of would be last night when we…Oops. That's too warm! I'm pretty sure I'm as crimson as my koi's eyes are. I forgot how dirty he could be. The King of Games is quite the hentai. 

Chains, belts, leather, blindfolds, gags, commands and Shadow Magic. Then of course there's his tendency to put me in female clothing. He is especially fond of a Dark Magician Girl outfit that sudden appeared in my closet. He seems to really like my legs in stockings too. I never thought my legs were sexy, but he calls me 'walking sexy'. 

There's something that's utterly arousing about being dominated by someone like that. I think he loves it because I'm bigger than he is-er, height wise. He never passes up a chance to tie me up, pin me down, pin my arms above my head, and my legs…kami-knows-where.

You thought that I would be the seme, ne? That's what everybody thinks until my Pharaoh either picks me up or calls me 'Seto-chan'. He has a thing for lifting me up too. He says it's his way of letting everyone know that I'm his. He also says that I'm so light that I could get knocked over with a breeze. 

You should see the looks we get when he walks out of the department stores after he gets a new toy. He insists on carrying me. He doesn't think I'll move fast enough on my own so he can get home and play with his toy. 

But it isn't all about bodies and lust. My seme loves me very much. You should see how jealous he is when someone else even looks in my direction. He likes to make a scene whenever my fangirls are nearby or there's someone else that has their eye on me. 

He doesn't like my fangirls very much. Though his he adores his own. He'll put on a show for them and sign autographs and takes pictures. Now if I were to do such a thing, he'd go ballistic and people would start to disappear. 

I admit, I do get jealous. When I do get jealous or mad with him, I give him the silent treatment and the total ice prince routine. He can't talk to me, can't touch me, and can't kiss me or anything he would rather do. If he doesn't figure it out by midnight, I really get pissed at him. Then the real fireworks begin. I throw things at him; nothing particularly dangerous. Just some pillows, stuffed animals he's given me, books, booster packs, paper weights, small statues, once I think I threw Mokuba's baseball bat at him. 

He does figure it out eventually. He can put his sharp mind to use when he wants to. And once he does, he knows he knows what to do to make it right. He can be really romantic when he wants to. 

One incident I recall was when I had gotten particularly mad at him. He had done everything for those girls. Everything! And left me to carry everything from the mall; majority of which were his clothes. I had gotten so pissed at him that I threw his things on the ground and left him. 

I left the car there and walked home by myself. I was too mad to drive; I might speed and hit something. Preferably Yami. I had stuffed my hands in my pockets and stalked off. He would notice I wasn't there soon. He liked to know where I was.  

I was about a quarter of a ways down the road when our blue Jaguar came along next to me.

" Hey gorgeous. You going my way?"

I 'humph'ed and faced the road in front of me. I was still pissed at him. I didn't even want to look at him. I knew he was pouting. I didn't have to look at him to know that. I just knew it. Something to do with our bond I think.

" C'mon, sassy, you know I didn't mean it."

Sassy. I don't know why he likes to call me that, but he does. I am not sassy. I've never been sassy and I never will be sassy. 

" I have nothing to say to you Yami No Geemu." 

I felt him wince at that point. Good. He deserved it. Totally ignoring me and showing off for all his female fans. I couldn't believe he did that to me! Bakayaro… 

" C'mon baby. You know they're just fans to me."

" Hmph. Fans...I'm sure."

" Can't I at least give you a ride? I don't want any Tomb Raiders coming to swoop down on my precious Blue Eyes."

" Don't you call me '_you're precious Blue Eyes_'!! Go coddle your fans! I don't want nothing to do with you!"

At that point he was beginning to realize that he wasn't going to get off with just charming me. He must have known that he was going to get himself in trouble because he reached over to the side seat and handed me a bouquet of blue roses. I numbly took them and stopped as the car stopped to.

Yami had gotten out and was standing in front of me in an instant. I held the roses in one hand and he took my other one in his.   

" Blue roses will blossom in the snow before I ever let you go. Blue roses will grow up to the sky before I ever make you cry. Blue roses will burst into flames before I ever risk your heart in a game. Blue roses will cry real blood before I ever mistake your love. I love you koi. No silly, hormonal fangirl will take your place. I'd give up my title and my powers, along with my life before I lost you."

That was it. He really didn't have to say anything else after the roses. But it wasn't everyday he was romantic and not acting like a nymphomaniac. For that I love him.

I do always forgive him eventually. I mean, he does act like walking libido but he acts decent every once and a while. Like now, he's not complaining about the rain or making a fuss about his hair getting wet. He's actually trying to enjoy it.

He told me that I used to play with the weather all the time in Egypt. He said I could have it snow one morning and then have a scorcher the next day. Or I could have it soaking wet outside in the morning and by nightfall it would be hot and sticky. He said it happened when I got angry at him.

Somehow I wouldn't put it past me. 

Although, as long as we've been together, there are still some things that never change. He's told me that way back when, Jou, Anzu and Shizuka didn't approve of our relationship then either.  

Anzu has a thing for Yami and has it fixed in her mind that he belongs to her and her only. She seems to have convinced Jou too because that's all he says. 

Speaking of that basset hound, it seems his sister has some kind of crush on me. Too bad for her. I wouldn't know what she looked like or her name if Yami didn't repeatedly tell me. Even if I were straight, she isn't my type. Too bubbly and steady talking about her brother and how proud she is of him, or how good of a duelist he's becoming. I really couldn't care less. I just don't care for her. When I first talked to her, I called her Shizuru. It wasn't on purpose, but she didn't seem to notice too much at all. How typical…

Though, however bad they wanted it one way, it was going to stay another. Whenever they voiced their objections to us together, Yami would snap at them or just give them a cold, red, glare. Colder than the ones he used to give me; which I hardly remember. He won't stand for anyone talking about our relationship or us as if I were just poison and Yami was pure innocence.

He's anything but innocent. But I still love him. He's so different than I thought he'd be. He can be brutally jealous or aggressive, but he treats me like glass and spoils me whenever he can. I used to not understand why he even did such things, but he said it was because I was something special. Something that doesn't come along everyday and should be protected.

Speaking of protected, Yami's just taken off his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders. There's no way it'll fit, but it's enough to keep the cold rain from my back. I hug it to my body and thank him. He smiles and slips an arm around my waist.

As I said, Yami is a lot of things. He's sweet, he's arrogant, he's possessive, he's intelligent, he's romantic, he's a hero, he's defending, he's short-tempered, he's a nymphomaniac, he's anything but guiltless, he's a hentai and he's the King Of Games. But most of all, he's my seme…

" Whatcha thinkin' about Seto no uke?"

" Nothing much really. Just thinking about…things and the rain and you…"

" Ah, always a good topic ne?"

" Never lets me down."

" I aim to please. Sometimes I miss but I eventually hit the right spot."

" Hentai! You have no shame!"

" I really don't."

" What am I going to do with you?"

" Mattaku… the real question is when am I gonna do you?"

" Ne, Yami don't ever change."

" Alright. If my uke wishes it, it shall be done. Now hurry up, I wanna warm you up from the rain!"

My seme, there is no one else quite like you…     


End file.
